In Real Life
by Sadistic-X-Masochistic
Summary: They'd known each other for six years, loved each other for three. Rock Lee feels that cybersex just isn't enough anymore. Taking matters into his own hands, he plucks up enough courage to arrange a meeting with the love of his life. How will it turn out? Will their love blossom, or will their friendship be ruined forever? LeeGaa, AU, lemons


**This is a birthday present for one of the most amazing fanfiction authors I've known, XxGaaraloverxX. Check out her awesome fanfics if you haven't already!**

**Happy birthday my dear and have a wonderful day, you deserve it 3**

**Summary: They'd known each other for six years, loved each other for three. Rock Lee feels that cybersex just isn't enough anymore. Taking matters into his own hands, he plucks up enough courage to arrange a meeting with the love of his life. How will it turn out? Will their love blossom, or will their friendship be ruined forever? LeeGaa, AU, lemons**

**In Real Life**

Five minutes past midnight, and Rock Lee was growing increasingly impatient. He ran his hands through his sleek black hair and drummed his fingers against the textured black plastic of his Acer laptop. The brightness of his screen hurt his eyes the longer he stared at it. A tongue darted out to lick his lips, the heat in the room making his bare body glisten with a thin sheen of sweat. Under the blankets on the bed, where he lay, his left hand stroked the hardened length between his legs, and he emitted a soft sigh of pleasure. His charcoal eyes darted to the corner of the screen, his heart going aflutter when he saw the name of the person who had just signed into Skype:

Sabaku no Gaara - the person he had been waiting for all night.

Admittedly, he was a little frustrated that his lover hadn't come on earlier, like he promised the night before. No harm done; except Lee had been hard for him since eleven.

The clock struck midnight at that moment. Inhaling deeply, Lee could smell the clean linen on his bed as the hot air of his laptop blew onto it. He blinked when a familiar ringing sound came from his laptop, indicating a video call from Gaara. Immediately, the black-haired male clicked "Accept" and waited for his webcam to load.

A little less than thirty seconds later, a familiar face appeared on the screen, wearing the same bored expression as the day before, and the day before that – for the past six years, actually. Gaara's unruly bright red hair, parted to the side as usual, revealed a very interesting tattoo on the left side of his forehead. It was the kanji symbol for "love" and inked in bright shade of red, slightly lighter than his hair. Bright cerulean eyes ringed with black glanced up anxiously into the webcam. Lee chuckled to himself at how much eyeliner Gaara put on. Weirdly enough, the redhead's blanched skin seemed to have ghostly glow about it tonight, but Lee put that down to some possible smudges on the webcam. Sometimes it would happen with his too.

"Why do you always have that stupid grin on your face everytime we cam?" Gaara's emotionless tone came through on the speakers.

Lee jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, yet his smile didn't falter. "Because I like looking at you." He replied, before adjusting his tone to a more serious one; "You're on late tonight."

"My sister had a baby last week." He explained. "I was dragged down to her house to babysit."

"Fun fun." The older male replied. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Gaara responded almost the instant the words left Lee's lips. "She's named Mai, after my grandmother."

"Well, you've kept me waiting long enough I think. I have had this raging boner since eleven, just thinking of you and your sexy body." Lee purred.

A hint of colour returned to Gaara's face. "You realize how hard it was not to jack off whilst my sister and her husband were out? I can't do that in the presence of a child anyway."

"She's a baby, she wouldn't know what you were doing." The older male protested.

"But still. Anyway, there was no Wi-Fi there, although I did take my laptop with me." Gaara told him, as smooth as ever. "So, what have you been up to whilst I've been gone?" He asked, licking his lips and leaning forward slightly.

Lee grinned, uncovering his naked crotch and turning the laptop around to show his cyber boyfriend. "Keeping this thing up for you. Now you are here, I have no idea how long I can hold my cum back for."

"Better be a long time then for the show I'm about to put on for you."

He turned the laptop back around, raising a large eyebrow at Gaara. "Oh yeah?"

A small smile tugged at Gaara's lips. For a few seconds the image on the webcam shook a little, before coming back into focus. He had placed his laptop on the bed, it seemed, and was now standing in front of it, visible from the knees and up. The redhead wore a black baggy T-shirt, at least three sizes too big for him with the Avenged Sevenfold logo printed on the front. His pants were red and just as loose as the shirt, matching the colour of the writing on it. They looked like his pyjama bottoms or something. He was short, Lee decided - short and very slender. He had no muscle tone, but that didn't bother Lee at all. He liked to be able to dominate his lovers fully, and Gaara certainly looked like an easy target so far.

His heart hammered against his ribcage as heat rushed to both his face and groin area when Gaara began to remove the shirt, revealing a slender body. As the redhead stretched up to pull the shirt over his head, it gave Lee a better view of that perfect body, seeing the way that unblemished – almost colourless flesh hugged his bones, giving them slight visibility when he stretched up or twisted a certain way. Although in place of a six-pack like Lee's, Gaara had a flat stomach with no traces of muscle underneath the skin. That didn't bother the older male though; he thought the redhead was the sexiest little minx in the entire world. There wasn't a person on the planet that could compete with him, in Lee's opinion.

After tossing the shirt on the floor, Gaara smirked slightly, tracing a hand up his body. His index finger quirked up slightly as it ran over a hardened pink nipple. Lee was practically salivating as he watched him. So was his cock too. Precum dribbled down the fingers of his left hand. The hot, stiffened flesh gave a throb of neglect as Lee remembered that the slow, pleasurable rubs ceased when he started up the video call with Gaara.

Unable to control his urges any longer, the older male started up the actions yet again, gently rubbing the tip whilst trying to hold back a moan.

After he removed the shirt, Gaara let his pyjama pants fall before he stepped out and kicked them away. Underneath, he wore a black pair of boxers with an obvious bulge in them. There was also a tiny damp spot in the fabric, indicating that precum was already leaking out of the redhead's member "I'm rock hard." He purred, slipping a hand underneath the fabric to stroke the stiffened length. A soft groan emitted from Lee's speakers, and the black-haired male gasped lightly, the sound of Gaara's own pleasure driving him crazy. His thumb brushed the tip of his own cock, the precum lubricating it and letting him rub faster. His whole body twitched once, a sensual burning sensation radiating through the whole groin area, even spreading to his lower abdomen as he felt the tightening of a coil deep within him. "Fuck!~" He gasped out, thrusting into the hand that was giving him such intense pleasure. His eyes closed tightly, only to snap open against when he heard a soft voice coming from his laptop.

"Oh, what are you playing with, Lee?~" Gaara asked, his face flushed as a few beads of sweat rolled down the side.

Squeezing the shaft slightly, Lee pushed the laptop back and knelt in front of the webcam, his impressive eight-and-a-half inch dick grasped in his left hand, Precum dripped down onto the bed.

"So big…" Gaara muttered, sounding a little like he wasn't all there. "Carry on."

"O-only if I can watch you too." Lee groaned out, feeling his hot member pulsate in his hand, so desperate for release.

"Of course." The redhead replied.

Shifting sounds came from Lee's laptop. He opened one eye and glanced down at the screen, almost squirting his seed out prematurely when he saw Gaara's cock in all its hardened glory protruding from between a pair of slim, milky thighs. The flesh wasn't as pale as the rest of his body, but it had reddened from the friction and lecherous actions performed upon it. Precum salivated from the flushed tip, oozing down the length and running over the pale fingers as they gripped the circumference firmly. Although Gaara wasn't anywhere near as big as eight-and-a-half inches, Lee guessed he was a good six inches at least. Perfect. Not to small, not too big - another reason for Lee to dominate him: He was bigger.

Gaara cried out in pleasure, making Lee jump slightly. The coil in his stomach tightened more and more, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut as he lifted his hips off the bed. He rubbed at the head of his swollen member furiously now, his fingers working on massaging deeply into the slit. "G-Gaara!~" He gasped, a strangled cry coming from his throat as his groin muscles seized up, shooting several loads of hot, sticky semen high up into the air. It splattered back down just seconds later, some of it landing on Lee's abdomen, some on the bed and some on the laptop. Lee laid there, his whole body rigid as he rode out the last of the orgasm, milking every last drop of cum out of his member. When the pleasurable throbs finally faded into nothingness, he let out a loud sigh, shivering a little from the aftermath of the most intense orgasm of his life. He had been hard for so long, and finally getting the orgasm he'd been dying for all day was simply a magnificent feeling. The moisture on his skin had cooled by now, yet his body still felt boiling hot on the inside.

"Lee!~"

The black-haired male's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name. He sat up, slightly confused at first until he remembered that he was still Skyping with Gaara.

"Enjoy the show?" Lee asked, now sitting upright and pushing the screen back so he could watch Gaara better. He noticed the cum all over the keyboard and decided that he'd clean it up later, after he and the sexy little redhead had finished their nightly "love" session.

"V-very much so." Gaara replied breathlessly, his fingers massaging at the sticky wet head.

Lee chuckled lightly. "Can I make it more pleasurable for you?" He purred.

"H-how?" Came the agitated reply. The redhead obviously didn't like to be disturbed whilst he was masturbating. The whole member was sopping wet with precum.

"Let me tell you what you can and cannot do to yourself." The older male said softly.

A low moan vibrated the speakers. "Fine… you'd better make it good."

"Oh, I will." Lee purred. "Firstly, rub the tip slower – and with one hand, not both. It feels nice when you tease yourself." A grin appeared on his face when the redhead complied. "Right, now with your other hand, rub and tweak at one of your nipples.

As Gaara removed his hand, a string of precum followed, connecting his cock and his nipple through it. Pale fingers massaged firmly around the pink nub, at the same speed as the other hand that rubbed his cock.

He gripped the hard nipple between his index and middle fingers, letting his thumb stroke it firmly. As he did this, a soft mewl escaped his lips, much to Lee's delight. He could almost feel himself become hard again, in fact. "Feels good, right?" He purred.

Gaara gave him a breathless grunt of agreement in response.

"Tell me how good it feels…"

"S-so good… I wanna cum so badly, all over the bed… n-nnh…" He groaned.

"Just a bit longer… I want you to do something else for me."

"What?" He asked, his breathing becoming heavier as he neared orgasm.

"I want you to finger yourself." He said with a grin. "I want to watch you cum hard."

Gaara's face reddened some more, and he brought his hand down between his legs, hesitating for a moment before gasping lightly. Lee guessed he'd pushed a finger into himself. "Feel good?"

"F-feels weird." He replied truthfully, his eyes closing.

Lee smirked as he watched him intently for just under a minute, before breaking the silence with: "Add another finger."

"What?" Gaara asked breathlessly, his eyes opening once more.

"Another finger, Gaara." Lee repeated, his grin widening.

The redhead hesitated again, before emitting a slight gasp just moments later. Lee guessed he'd found his prostate. He watched the body in front of him jerk up slightly as a finger or two met the bundle of nerves once more. His face grew hotter and hotter the longer he watched him. He stared at the pulsating erection, a wave of heat rolling through his lower body as a spurt of cum freed itself. Gaara cried out in pleasure. "I-I can't… I—Lee!~"  
"It's alright, you can cum for me baby… I am ready to watch you."

It was as if that was all Gaara needed. Just moments later, a loud cry of pleasure escaped him as his throbbing erection expelled at least four squirts of cum, some of it landing on the actual webcam and blocking part of Lee's view of him. All that could be heard for the next minute or so was the sound of their harsh panting as they recovered from their intense orgasms.

"M-Maybe we should clean up…" Gaara said from the speakers shortly after.

"Yeah." Lee agreed. He looked down at his body, where cum had spurted forth and rained down on his body. It had dried by now. Yes, he definitely needed a shower. The sweat that had formed on his body was now cooling him down as he realized the true temperature of the room. He didn't even know it was possible to get too hot in such a cold month as January, but now he had goosebumps. Snuggling under the blankets seemed like a good idea right now.

No, shower first. Sleep later.

"I am going to take a quick shower." Lee stated, pushing himself off the bed. "Be back in five."

"Me too." Gaara said. As Lee left the room, he heard the redhead's bedroom door close from his laptop. A smirk tugged at his lips as he entered the bathroom, flicked on the light and turned the shower on. He looked down at himself, seeing that he had no need to take his clothes off – he wasn't wearing any to begin with.

Once the shower warmed up, Lee stepped inside, letting the hot liquid run down his body. It felt good.

Little over five minutes later, his body had been cleaned of all the sweat and cum. He towelled himself dry and walked back into his bedroom, not bothering with clothes as he pulled the blankets over himself and placed the laptop on his abdomen. Whilst he was gone, he noticed the cum has been wiped off of Gaara's webcam, to which he was thankful for – now he would be able to see that gorgeous face he loved so much.

Lee occupied himself with other instant messengers and Facebook whilst he waited for Gaara to get back from the shower.

It was ten minutes before he returned, back in his T-shirt and pyjama pants. Lee couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.

"Were you waiting long?" The redhead asked, also snuggling down into his own bed.

"Not really." The older male replied. "How was your day?"

"Stressful." He replied after a long sigh. "I hate my job."

"You hate everything." Lee snorted. He knew Gaara hated working in that restaurant. The boss was apparently an asshole, the customers even more so. "What happened today then?"

"Some customer complained about their vegetarian meal having no bacon on it. It's a fucking vegetarian meal; there _is _no fucking bacon. He said bitterly. "And when I told him that, my boss docked my pay for being rude to a customer. Fuck him, fuck his shitty restaurant and fuck his asshole customers. Not one of them thanked me for carrying their heavy-ass plates piled with food to their table. Ungrateful fat bastards."

Lee held in a laugh that wanted to escape. Well, he knew the situation wasn't funny at all, but Gaara made him laugh when he was ranting about something. "Well that sucks. I hope you can get another job where they treat you better."

"What, with this economy? The country's gone to the fucking dogs, I swear." He growled. "Anyway, enough with me being miserable. How was _your_ day?"

"It was great. I taught the kids how to master a new skill today. Sensei was very proud of me." Lee replied happily, feeling slightly guilty that his day was so much better than the redhead's was. He didn't have a full-time job though, unlike Gaara. Lee was at university, training to be a martial arts teacher and for the past week, he'd been working in a local Taijutsu centre, teaching children how to master the arts. The children were all nice and well behaved, luckily. Lee didn't like scolding people.

"Tch. At least someone enjoyed themselves." Gaara said with slight amusement in his voice. "You know, it's six years today that we've known each other."

The black-haired male clicked on his clock at the corner of his screen to reveal the digital calendar. "Oh yes, the seventh of January!"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. "Don't tell me you forgot. We've celebrated it every year."

"Of course not, but it is past midnight, I wasn't supposed to remember until I woke up." He replied sheepishly.

"I guess, but I still win. I was the first one to remember." He stuck his tongue out at Lee and smirked.

It was then that the older male got an idea. "Six years in a long time, Gaara."

"I know." He replied.

"Maybe we should celebrate it differently this year."

He blinked. "Hm? How?"

"Well… I think we should meet in real life. I have loved you for a long time, I have wanted to hold you properly and kiss you passionately, and I want to make love to you, Gaara. Camming is fun and all that, but I want more. I have wanted more for at least a year now. Seeing you on webcam every night just isn't enough."

Blood rushed to the redhead's cheeks as Lee spoke. There was an awkward twenty-second silence before he began to speak again. "Yeah. I want more too, but we live so far apart? How will we get to see each other regularly enough?"

Lee knew that Gaara's hometown, Suna was at least a two hours' drive away from his own town, Konoha. It didn't matter though; he had plenty of money to spare, plenty to spend on fuel for his car. After his parents died, they left him over a million dollars through inheritance. Lee was the only family they had left, so everything they had ever owned went straight to him. "We can do it, and I can move house to live closer to you if you think that our relationship has potential."

"Of course I do."

"Then let's meet up, tomorrow, ten in the morning." He suggested.

"Where?" Gaara asked.

"Give me your address. I will pick you up and you can spend a four-day weekend at my place if you wish."

"Alright, get some paper and a pen."

Lee got out of bed and hurried to his desk, grabbing a black pen and a small lined, notebook sat atop it, before returning to the bed. Flipping onto one of the clean pages, he looked up at Gaara. "So…"

"Number nine, Shukaku Drive, Suna." The redhead told him in an almost script-like fashion. Everybody seemed to sound like that when reading his or her own addresses out. It was as if their parents had drummed it into them from a very early age, told them to repeat it over and over until they got it right.

Lee scribbled the address down on the page and ripped it out, before folding it neatly in half and placing it on his bedside table. "Got it."

"Good. So, tomorrow morning at ten, you'll be at my house."

"Might be a few minutes early or late depending on the traffic." The black-haired male said, relaxing into his bed once again.

"That's understandable."

"But I will get an early start."

"Me too. I need to get ready, make myself look sexy just for you."

Lee smirked. "Baby, you don't need to try. You're the sexiest person to ever walk this earth."

His face flushed again. "Thanks. I'd better go to sleep then if you're coming at ten."

"Me too. Goodnight."

He waved at Lee, before his webcam went black as he signed out.

Although he didn't really want to admit this to himself, Lee realized he missed his little cyber boyfriend already, and he'd only been gone a couple of seconds. Was that too obsessive? Would it scare him away when they met tomorrow? Despite those worrying thoughts, he was so excited, finally having such a wonderful opportunity as to meet the love of his life tomorrow morning, although those feelings of anxiousness and euphoria that had kicked in already were not easily shaken off that night.

3

Come morning, and Lee was exhausted. He had been unable to sleep all night due to both his excitement and anxiousness. Those six cups of coffee he'd had that morning only seemed to make him more agitated as time wore on. The roads were a little icy that morning, and according to the weather forecast, there was a high chance of snow later in his area. If it _did _happen to snow, it would be the perfect way to ruin their date. Gaara wouldn't want to go trekking around shops all day in such horrible weather. Hell, Lee wouldn't let him. The last thing he wanted to do was make him sick, even if it was by accident. He pulled into Shukaku drive carefully, not wanting to slip on the ice. Suna was a city in one of the largest deserts in the world, so that of course meant that the temperature dropped to well below freezing point during the night due to lack of cloud cover. It was amazing how cloud cover could be the difference between mild air and wintry air. Suna had freezing cold nights, even in the summer, so Lee wasn't surprised to see a dusting of early-morning frost on the ground as he drove along.

To combat the cold, he wore a thick green hoodie over a long-sleeved shirt of the same colour along with a pair of blue jeans. His choice of footwear didn't seem wise though, not with a snowstorm possibly on the way. What would a pair of green and white converse shoes do to keep the wet out? Nothing, but it was too late to head back home and change them to something more practical.

After pulling into the drive, he craned his neck to look at the numbers of all the houses. "Number twelve… eleven… ten…" He stopped in front of the next house. Nine.

The building was medium sized and had two floors, from what he could see. It wasn't huge like his own house, and it wasn't too small like some of his friends' places. It seemed like just the right size for one person, so for Gaara, it was probably perfect for him.

Lee pulled up into the driveway quietly, not wanting Gaara to know he was here yet. It was only nine thirty-five after all.

He was very early. Something considered a good thing among most people, but not having to concentrate on driving meant he was thinking about other things. Gaara, for example. What if Lee didn't like being so close in his presence? What if Gaara told him the wrong address? A sigh left his lips as he glanced at the medium-sized house to his right; the house that possibly belonged to the redhead he was dying to meet. He gathered his thoughts for a while, wondering what Gaara would be wearing, wondering if he was just as gorgeous in real like as he was on webcam. Before he knew it, ten minutes had already passed since he'd arrived, and he didn't dare get out of his car just yet. Nine forty-five was way too early. Gaara probably wasn't even ready yet. Lee tapped his fingers on the steering wheel nervously and sipped at the last of his coffee, now cold from being left out for a long time. After chugging down the last of the bitter liquid, he tossed the now empty paper cup into the back of the car. Seven cups. Maybe caffeine was the complete opposite of what he needed right now, but without it; he could almost feel his eyelids becoming heavy again.

He pulled down the sunblock to stare into the mirror. Tired, charcoal-coloured eyes stared back at him, the skin under them slightly darkened with lack of sleep. His hair wasn't a mess though, luckily. He didn't want to show up for his date looking like he'd just been dragged through a hedge backwards. That would put Gaara off of him straight away. Lee himself wouldn't go out with anybody who was unkempt and never took pride in their appearance. Finally, as ten fifty struck the clock, Lee bravely opened the car door and walked slowly up the drive and over to the front door. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell and waited for a response. Behind his back, he held a box of chocolates. Wait, did Gaara even like chocolate? Crap, he hadn't thought of that! His heart began to race as he heard the jangling sound of keys, and a few clicks of a lock. Finally, the door swung open to reveal the petite male of his dreams, who was harbouring an icy blue gaze almost cold enough to freeze even the hottest fire. In contrast to his pale complexion, unruly, fiery red hair stuck out from underneath a black hoodie that matched the colour of the rings around his eyes. He wore a skin-tight pair black ripped jeans with red lace underneath. To add to that, a pair of New Rock boots with straps and silver buckles on them complimented the silver of the cross pendant he wore around his neck.

Despite the warm hoodie he was wearing, along with the deep-red scarf and fingerless black gloves with a skeleton hand imprint on them, he was still visibly cold, his body twitching slightly as he suppressed violent shivers from shaking his bones.

Lee stared at him in awe, enticed by his beauty. Yes, he was much sexier in real life than on a computer screen.

The redhead's icy gaze softened slightly as he studied Lee up and down, before returning his stare to the ground. "Hello." He said quietly, trying to keep the stutter out of his voice.

"Hello Gaara…" The older male replied, blinking to try to regain his composure. He couldn't believe how attractive he was. "C-come on… let's warm you up before you get sick."

Gaara nodded and stepped out of his house nervously, before closing the front door and locking it. As Lee stood next to him, he caught a sweet scent of some sort of deodorant or perfume. Whatever it was, it smelled nice. Once the redhead turned back to him, Lee wrapped an arm around his shoulders cautiously and led him to his sleek black car, opening the door for him when he approached it. Once he was in, Lee went round the other side and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Oh, I got these for you." Lee exclaimed, suddenly aware of the box of chocolates in his hands. He offered them to Gaara. "I am not sure if you like chocolate, but if you don't, I can swap them for something else."

The redhead stared down at the box, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you… that's really thoughtful of you."

"You like them?"

"Who doesn't like chocolate?" He asked with a small smile.

Lee grinned, happy that his love accepted the gift. After switching the car engine on, he turned the heating up and drove carefully down the road, heading straight for the town. "You will be warm in no time." He muttered absently. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gaara nod.

A fair few minutes of silence passed between them, before Lee once again attempted to strike up a conversation. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"I'm just tired." He replied, shifting a little in the seat to wrap his arms tighter around himself.

Lee was relieved to see that the redhead was just as nervous as he was. "You can take a nap if you want. I will wake you up when we arrive."

"That's okay." He mumbled, holding his hands in front of the heater.

Through the first hour of their journey, it went on like this; with the pair barely uttering a word to each other. Eventually, their awkward silence became unbearable for Lee, so he switched the radio on to lighten the mood.

"_Gravity… don't mean too much to me."_ A familiar song sounded from the radio. "Ah, what are the chances? I love this song."

"Me too." Gaara said with a small smile. "Is this our destiny?" He sang quietly.

Lee began to chuckle slightly, singing along with him. "This world is after me, after you… run away, like it was yesterday… and we could run away, run away, run away from here."

The singing soon lifted the tension from the air, which Lee was thankful about. He kept stealing quick glances at Gaara when the redhead wasn't looking, noticing him humming long to various songs. Only about three of the songs that came on throughout the rest of their journey were ones Lee recognized, but he didn't mind.

Time seemed to pass much faster now that they both had something to distract themselves with other than the awkward silence. Before they knew it, they were almost at their destination.

Within a few minutes of entering the city, Lee had parked up outside a large shopping centre, paid for his ticket, and held the car door open for Gaara.

The redhead got out, clutching the box of chocolates to his chest.

"Here, I will put these in the trunk so they're safe." Lee offered.

He nodded, handing the box to Lee and crossing his arms over his chest.

Once the chocolates were safely in the trunk, Lee closed it and locked the car up, before heading to the elevators with Gaara. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I-I don't really know." The redhead replied nervously. "I've never been here before."

"Well, are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little."

"We could always get some lunch and do the shopping later, if you want."

"Alright…"

"What do you like to eat?"

"I like Italian food." He replied. "But are there even any cheap Italian restaurants here? Or even a takeout? I really don't know, what about you?"

"No no, it's fine. Italian it is then." Lee said. "How does pizza sound?"

"Sounds great." He replied, pressing the button for the elevator to go down.

3

"Pizza Hut" was only a couple of blocks away from where they'd parked, so Lee took him into there. The meals were a little expensive, but Lee didn't mind spending a lot to please his lover. As the waitress seated them, Lee opened the menu and began to look through the pizzas. Hawaiian sounded nice… deep pan with a stuffed crust. He felt his stomach growl at the preview picture of it. So, a Hawaiian pizza with a coke for him, and…

He glanced over to Gaara. "Decided what you want yet?"

The redhead nodded. "Pepperoni deep pan, and a coke to drink, please."

Lee smiled. "Pepperoni is nice. Good choice." He said, glancing up as the waitress came back to take their orders. Once he placed them, they were handed two bowls to fill with salad items and pasta.

Lee got up. "Are you getting anything, Gaara?"

The redhead nodded, picking up his bowl and following Lee to the salad bar.

Lee always had the habit of eating the salad _before _his meal, meaning he was too full when the actual pizza came. He sat back down at their table after about five minutes, starting to slowly eat the food he'd put into the bowl.

Gaara joined him just moments later, not having much at all. A couple of slices of cucumber, some spicy tomato pasta, and a tiny spoonful of potato salad.

"Are you not a big eater?" Lee asked as he stared at the measly portion his lover had given himself.

He shook his head. "I've never been able to eat a lot, even as a child."

"Really?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah. My parents used to have to wake me up to feed me when I was a baby. I never cried for anything, apparently."  
"Odd. It is a good job they remembered to feed you at all." Lee said with a chuckle.

Gaara gave him a small smile. "I know, right?" He poked at his salad for a while, occasionally putting something in his mouth whenever he felt like it.

By the time their pizza came, Lee had already eaten half of his own salad. He was starving, so of course when the waitress placed their meals in front of them, he began wolfing it down, unlike Gaara, who was picking at his meal yet again. The redhead managed just over half of the pizza, giving Lee the last two slices when he became full.

After they'd both finished their eating, Lee was less than pleased to find that the awkward silence had unfortunately returned. To break it, he leaned closer to the redhead. "You're sexier in real life than on webcam you know."

A light blush appeared on his cheeks. "You think so? You're pretty hot yourself."

"Thanks, gorgeous." He replied, reaching over to capture a lock of blood-coloured hair between his thumb and forefinger. "Your hair is so soft…"

He smiled a little and closed his eyes.

Using his other hand, Lee cupped a pale cheek to bring him closer, and then pressed their lips together for a long moment. Gaara's lips were soft and full. He could also taste a hint of fruity sweetness from the lip balm he was wearing. Lee licked at the redhead's lower lip to get more of the flavour, a hand gripping the back of his head to push them closer together.

Gaara emitted a light moan and complied with Lee's wishes, almost halfway across the table now. They were both cut off from reality in those precious moments; the stares of others completely brushed off. Neither of them cared; neither of them were ashamed of each other.

Lee moved his lips against Gaara's slowly, his tongue brushing over the inside of the redhead's lips without fully entering his mouth. Butterflies knotted his stomach, making him feel like a teenager all over again.

Finally, after a whopping three full minutes, they pulled away for air, a string of saliva connecting them. Lee wiped his mouth and smirked at Gaara, whose face was almost as red as his hair.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Gaara nodded, also wiping his mouth.

Lee reached under the table and held his hand. "I love you…"

"Do you truly mean that?"

"Yes I do. I have loved you for so long." He murmured. "You are the sweetest, most gorgeous person I have ever met, and you mean the world to me. I couldn't live without you."

His blush only got darker. "Really?"

"Would I have said all that if I didn't mean it?"

"You saved my life, Lee." Gaara said. "I had nobody to love, nothing to live for, but you came along and cheered me up, you made me feel like I was worth something."

"Well you _are _worth something. I value you more than my own life."

He smiled a little. "Thank you… I think you're the kindest man in this entire universe, of course accompanied by your good looks. You're perfect for me." He nuzzled into Lee's hand. "Please don't ever go away."

"I won't." Lee promised, kissing his cheek. "I will protect you with my life, and I will never let anybody hurt you, be it physically or verbally."

"Thank you." He whispered, placing his hand over Lee's and closing his eyes.

"So… dessert?" Lee flashed him a grin.

3

Of course, "dessert" meant other things to Lee. Their kissing had only given him a small snippet of what physical contact with Gaara felt like, and he wanted more. He wanted it now.

The black-haired male wrapped a strong arm around Gaara's small waist as they walked to the front door. Lee lived closer, so he thought it would be best if they went to his house instead. The snow outside was heavy and starting to settle, so their shopping plans were cancelled anyway. Besides, he couldn't contain his horniness for much longer.

After unlocking and opening the door, Lee male held it open for his new lover to enter.

Unknown to Gaara, Lee was dying to lay him down on the nearest flat surface and fuck him senseless. Gaara's taste drove him crazy, and he was eager to devour every inch of that pale virgin flesh.

After stepping inside, He kicked the door closed and found himself staring at his boyfriend's ass, before composing him and walking up behind him to kiss his neck eagerly.

The smaller male tensed a little, before leaning back against him. "That feels nice." He murmured.

"Yeah?" Lee purred, pulling him closer. His erection pressed up against Gaara's backside. "Feel that? That is what you do to me… that is how to make me feel."

"Lee…"

"Shh… you don't need to say anything." He said in almost a whisper, reaching up to unzip Gaara's borrowed hoodie. He slipped it from the redhead's small shoulders with ease, before tossing it carelessly to the floor. His true priority was right in front of him. A tongue darted out to lick his lips as he ran his hands up Gaara's shirt and over his body, caressing that soft, unblemished skin lovingly with his fingertips. He could feel traces of the fragile bones underneath the flesh. His fingers brushed over a nipple as he moved his hands further up, causing a quiet moan to escape the smaller male.

Lee smirked and gently gripped the small pink nub between his thumb and forefinger, before tweaking and stroking it. The bud hardened almost instantly from the gentle, yet sensual fondling. Meanwhile, another hand slid up Gaara's shirt to give the same attention to the other nipple.

"Lee!~" The redhead gasped out breathlessly. His back arched, pushing his chest forward. He was obviously eager to gain more friction from those enticing fingers as they slowly caressed his hardened buds.

Lee's breathing quickened and he bit his lip to hold back a moan as Gaara rubbed against his hardening member. His fingers finally released Gaara's stiff nipples and found the hem of his shirt instead. Swiftly, he pulled it off and flung it aside before the redhead could even react.

Gaara turned to face him, a delicate blush gracing his cheeks. Immediately, Lee pulled him into a passionate kiss. He could still taste that sweet hint of strawberry from the lip balm on the other's lips, although it was slowly fading with each kiss and each time he drank something. His tongue pressed between those sweet lips to taste his essence more directly. Along with the fruity lip balm, he could also taste hint of cola from their meal earlier. Gaara's own wet muscle pushed up against Lee's and the black-haired male felt his lover's leg raise up slightly to rub against his outer thigh.

Lee pulled away from the kiss and licked along the smaller male's jawline, before lowering his head to kiss his neck lovingly. He bit down gently on the soft, pale flesh, a hand sneaking behind him to grip at his backside and pull him closer. "You're so hot…" He moaned.

Gaara let out a tiny mewl in response to that, hitching his hips forward to rub his clothed member against Lee's.

The friction sent a sharp tingling sensation shooting up Lee's spine. He gasped quietly against Gaara's neck, his hands immediately plunging down between them to unbutton the redhead's pants. The hardened member pressed at his knuckles from within its fabric prison, causing him to salivate at the thought of stroking and rubbing at the head to give Gaara the best pleasure possible.

With the jeans finally unbuttoned, Lee let them fall to the floor, before slipping a hand underneath Gaara's boxers and massaging the hot fleshy bulge located within. The slow enticing touches induced a loud cry of pleasure that sent an animalistic shiver down Lee's spine. He could feel his boyfriend's trembling hands fumble around with the hem of Lee's own shirt, trying to remove it, but clearly, the pleasure was distracting him.

"Does that feel good?" Lee purred. "Do you want more?"

"Y-yes! More!~" He cried, thrusting up against his palm.

He could feel the heated flesh in his hand become moist as precum leaked out. The clear liquid ran over his knuckles as he kneaded the base. Using the precum as lubrication, he rubbed his thumb against the swollen head, pressing it firmly into the slit. Whilst massaging the head, he continued to kiss and bite Gaara's neck to leave little marks, the marks that told everybody that he belonged to Lee, nobody else.

His own member strained against his jeans, giving throbs of neglect each time Gaara squirmed against him or moaned. Eventually, he could ignore those throbs no longer and pushed his red-haired lover down onto the couch, who immediately removed his boxers.

Lee stared down at him, taking in every inch of that sexy body, that luscious pulsing member stood erect between those slender, sexy thighs.

Another throb.

He groaned, unbuttoning and removing his jeans, before climbing on top of Gaara and pinning him down to the couch. The smaller male's erection pressed against Lee's torso, leaving sticky trails of love juice across his well-defined abs. A pale hand reached down to grip Lee's thick manhood. He groaned in response, bucking his hips a little into Gaara's hand.

"Let me taste it…" The redhead murmured.

"Are you sure you can fit it in your mouth?"

"I can try." He responded.

Lee smirked and released him, leaning back against the arm of the chair. "I want to save all my cum for later, so stop when I tell you to."

"Of course." Gaara replied, scooting closer. He pressed his lips to Lee's erection, first kissing it, then digging his tongue into the slit

Lee groaned in ecstasy, tangling his fingers in Gaara's silky red locks and thrusting up into his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was saliva coating his cock, or if it was precum. Not that is mattered anyway – he would know when he was about to ejaculate. "Y-you're so good… how… nnh…"

Gaara pulled away for a moment to speak. "I'm improvising." He stated, before replacing his mouth on Lee's cock. The warm, wet cavern engulfed the tip completely, before moving further and further down his shaft. Lee soon realized that his boyfriend was trying to deep-throat him. He was a good eight and a half inches! Would the redhead be able to handle it? He didn't think so.

There was no denying that Lee wanted this, or that it felt exceedingly good. His eyes fluttered closed as he gripped onto Gaara's hair tighter and pushed his head further down onto his cock, pleasure overriding common sense, or concern for his boyfriend at that.

Despite that, the redhead continued swallowing his cock at a slow pace, slower than Lee would have liked, but he managed to hold himself back from thrusting into his mouth, or pushing his head down any further. His whole groin area burned with lust, and something began to build in his abdomen. He felt Gaara engulf him fully, before the hot wetness moved away quickly as the redhead pulled back, coughing a little from lack of oxygen. He pulled back just in time too, it seemed, because he was literally about to cum. Lee sat up and patted Gaara's back. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, gasping weakly for breath for a few moments, before finally managing to compose himself. "I-I'm ready."

Lee smiled, pushing him back to lay on the couch. "I am going to stretch you first, just relax." He said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Okay." Gaara mumbled. His blush became darker and his eyes fluttered closed.

The older male gently pushed the redhead's legs apart and moved closer to probe at his entrance with a finger. He could already feel how tight he was. "Wow, you really are a virgin." Lube. He would definitely need lube. Lee reached under one of the cushions of his couch, pulling out a small bottle of mango-scented lube. He poured some of the clear, jelly-like substance onto his fingers and prodded at his boyfriend's tight hole again.

"I _did_ tell you that I was a virgin, idiot." Gaara muttered in response to Lee's remark, gasping lightly when a finger was pushed inside him. "T-that feels weird… ugh…"

"You'll get used to it." Lee reassured him, thrusting the digit in and out a few times before adding a second one. He then began to scissor them slowly to stretch him fully, making sure he caused as little pain as possible when he truly did enter him.

Over the next few minutes, he added a third finger, then finally a fourth. During that time, he also managed to locate Gaara's prostate. Before pulling out, he gave one last jab to the sensitive gland.

Gaara's eyes widened and he arched his back off the couch. "Nnnh!"

"Heh, you're so cute when you do that."

"S-shut up." The redhead panted, trying to glare at him, but to Lee, it looked like he was giving him a pleading stare more than anything. How sexy. "Now, are you ready for my cock?" The taller male asked, taking the stiff member into his hand.

"I want it more than anything." Gaara answered breathlessly, his eyes half-lidding.

"It might hurt at first."

"Even after you stretched me?"

Lee nodded. "Just try and relax. The more you relax, the less it will hurt."

Gaara drew in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes again. "I-I'll try… just do what you need to."

The black haired male kissed his boyfriend on the forehead, then coated his member generously in that same mango-scented lube he'd used earlier to stretch him. He then eased Gaara's thighs further apart and slowly pushed the head of his member into that velvety heat. A loud moan escaped his lips as soon as he did this; the tightness of the redhead's body trying to squeeze his cock of all the cum it was holding back.

Underneath him, Gaara hissed in pain and tightened his legs around Lee's waist.

"Shh…" Lee soothed, reaching down to massage the tip of the smaller male's cock, distracting him from the pain. "Focus on the pleasure… It will feel so good soon, I promise."

Gaara nodded, inhaling sharply to prepare himself as Lee started to move. His eyes widened again and he cried out softly in pain.

Lee gripped Gaara's hand comfortingly and slowly managed to sheath himself fully into the redhead's body. He paused for a few seconds. "Alright?"

"Y-yeah… you can move." Gaara replied.

"Sure?"

He nodded.

Lee kissed him and pulled out a little, before pushing himself back in again slowly at first, just to get him used to his size. After about a minute or so passed, he quickened his pace, panting softly as he forced his way past those tight muscles. The cries of pain coming from his lover died down and were soon replaced by small moans of intense pleasure. Without warning, Lee slipped an arm underneath Gaara's body, hoisting him up slightly as he thrust at an upward angle.

Immediately, that hot, velvety body clamped hard around Lee's cock, almost forcing him over the edge.

Gaara cried out, his hands clawing at the fabric of the couch below him. "A-Again!"

Without hesitation, he pounded into him again, going harder and faster than before. Again, he could feel something building deep inside him, and he tried to hold it back to let Gaara cum first. It was common courtesy to let the uke have his pleasure first. To help speed things along, he reached down and stroked Gaara's member, massaging the swollen head with skilled fingers.

A couple of thrusts more was all it took to send Gaara reeling over the edge. At least six squirts of cum escaped the redhead's twitching member, coating both their stomachs.

As Gaara tightened around his cock for the final time, Lee cried out sharply as he ejected his sticky white seed deep inside the redhead's hot slick body. His body tensed up as he tried to keep the orgasm going for as long as possible.

Finally, those lustful urges melted away and Lee pulled out of Gaara a couple of minutes later, before collapsing beside him. It was hard for him to believe that he finally did it; he finally met the love of his life, kissed him, made love with him and now, they were about to share a bed for the night. Satisfied, the older male reached around Gaara's body, pulling him closer and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked gently.

Gaara nodded, his eyes closing as he pressed himself into the warm body of his lover. "I'm tired now though."

"We had a good time. It is not surprising" He stroked that silky red hair and inhaled the sweet scent of it. "We will have to do that more often, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah…" The redhead yawned, sounding a little distracted.

"At least we know where each other live now, and we can meet up as often as we would like."

"I look forward to seeing you more often."

"Me too." Lee whispered, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gaara mumbled, nuzzling his neck.

He smiled and lifted his boyfriend into his arms, then carried him to the bedroom. By the time he tucked him into bed, the redhead had fallen asleep. Lee kissed his forehead and lay down beside him. "Goodnight, my love."


End file.
